Après la nuit
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Oneshot. Spoilers du manga. Lemon. Royai. Il n'y a pas que de Ed que Riza reçoit la visite après cette nuit avec Bradley.


**NdlA : Bon alors, cette histoire est un lemon. Ca ne devait pas en être un à l'origine. Mais voila. Donc, si vous avez moins de 18 ans, passez votre chemin ! (enfin, suis pas votre mère non plus... donc vous faites ce que vous voulez mais je vous ai prévenus).**

**Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas dit, mais FMA et ses persos ne sont pas à moi (ça se saurait je pense sinon).**

**Ah aussi, il y a des spoilers du manga.

* * *

****Après la nuit…**

Allongé sur son lit, encore habillé de sa chemise et de son pantalon qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever, le Colonel Mustang repensait à l'étrange entretien qui avait duré toute la nuit, l'une des plus longues de sa vie lui semblait-il, avec Bradley.

Même après l'opération en sous-marin qui s'était soldée par la mort de Lust et la tragique paralysie de Havoc, et qu'ils avaient pour la première fois exprimé leurs soupçons concernant la possible implication du généralissime avec les homoculi, il n'avait pu se résoudre à réellement considérer que Bradley pouvait en être un lui-même.

A présent il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il s'était trompé, il n'avait pas vu le piège se refermer sur lui, entraînant dans son sillage tous les membres de son équipe.

Il comprenait maintenant que Hugues avait payé de sa vie de s'être approché trop dangereusement de cette vérité qui lui était restée opaque jusqu'à cette nuit.

L'armée était gangrenée au plus haut niveau.

La faim de pouvoir de certains généraux les avait conduits à la pire des folies en plaçant un homoculus à la tête du pays. Se rendaient-ils seulement compte qu'ils avaient joué avec des forces obscures, sans pitié et extrêmement mortelles, et que de manipulateurs ils étaient passés au rôle de manipulés ?

Lui aussi avait voulu jouer, malheureusement il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main et son bluff avait foiré, lamentablement.

Il n'avait même pas réussi à découvrir le marionnettiste qui se terrait toujours dans l'ombre des homoculi.

Et maintenant, il serait pieds et poings liés.

Contrairement à lui, l'ennemi était mieux préparé pour ce combat et avait trouvé son point faible et frappé fort. Un coup net et précis. Là où ça faisait vraiment mal, s'assurant ainsi de sa docilité.

Le chien de l'armée qu'il était allait devoir rentrer à la niche, la queue entre les jambes.

Un seul faux pas, et ils lui feraient du mal. Le message était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

L'épée n'était pas au-dessus de sa tête, il s'en serait accommodé si cela avait été le cas, il avait accepté l'éventualité de sa propre mort le jour même où il avait pris sa décision de faire changer les choses et de prendre les rênes du pays.

Non, il avait fallu qu'ils choisissent le bien le plus précieux qu'il avait sur cette terre. Son premier Lieutenant, la fille de son défunt maître, la femme qu'il aimait en secret depuis le premier jour où il avait mis les pieds dans ce vieux manoir décrépit.

Par son aveuglement, il l'avait mise au plus près du danger.

Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir toujours tenu la bride à ses sentiments, et de ne jamais avoir trahi ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Jamais il n'avait eu le moindre geste tendre envers elle, jamais il ne l'avait invitée à sortir, jamais il ne lui avait parlé d'autre chose que du travail et de ses projets, jamais il ne l'avait serrée dans ses bras, jamais il ne lui avait dit « je t'aime ».

Il allait même jusqu'à fréquenter d'autres femmes et traîner dans des bars louches.

Il y avait bien eu ces conversations téléphoniques, juste avant que Gluttony n'attaque Riza. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait lui parler comme à n'importe quelle femme.

Elle lui avait répondu comme s'il n'était qu'un simple homme qui lui faisait la cour… Sous le couvert de pseudonymes, ils avaient honteusement flirté, oubliant pour quelques instants qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur la ligne.

Elizabeth… il aimait bien ce prénom, la sonorité roulait dans sa bouche, sur le bout de sa langue et venait mourir sur ses lèvres.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait en danger mortel comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. A cause de lui.

Comment Dieu était-ce possible ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment… comment ?

La seule fois où il avait craqué, c'était dans les sous-sols du laboratoire lorsqu'ils étaient à la poursuite de Barry… Il avait eu tellement peur que Lust ne l'ai tuée.

Elle avait abandonné l'envie de vivre… jamais il ne l'avait autant détestée et aimée qu'à ce moment précis où elle avait rendu les armes et déposé sa vie aux pieds de Lust.

Jamais il ne pourrait assez remercier Alphonse d'avoir lutté pour eux deux. Jamais.

Il soupira dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, un bras devant ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit l'image de Riza à la merci de Bradley.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il l'imaginait en détresse et elle l'appelait au secours « Roy, sauve-moi ! »

C'était intolérable.

Ce serait la première fois pour eux qu'ils seraient séparés depuis le conflit d'Ishbal. Tant d'années passées l'un à côté de l'autre, si proches et si loin en même temps.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ressentait le besoin impérieux de lui parler, de la rassurer et de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle.

Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa sa veste avant de sortir.

* * *

Riza venait juste de nettoyer les tasses et de ranger son matériel pour l'entretien de ses armes lorsqu'elle entendit un coup frappé à sa porte. 

Elle posa son torchon et alla ouvrir.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose Edward ? »

Ce n'était pas le jeune alchimiste qui se tenait devant elle, mais son ex-colonel.

« Désolé Lieutenant, ce n'est que moi. » Lui répondit Mustang avec un faible sourire.

Revenue de sa surprise Riza l'invita à entrer et à prendre place à l'endroit même où Edward s'était tenu quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Edward est venu vous voir ? »

Riza lui tendit une tasse fumante.

« Oui. Il voulait me rendre mon arme que je lui avais laissée. Il se posait aussi beaucoup de questions après votre entrevue avec le Généralissime, notamment sur le conflit d'Ishbal. Il m'a demandé de lui en parler. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais.

« Ces temps me paraissent si loin et en même temps pas tant que ça.

« Oui, moi aussi… J'ai ressenti la même chose alors que je racontais mon histoire à Edward. Les souvenirs sont tellement vivants et en même temps, ce ne sont que des souvenirs… désagréables… mais des souvenirs tout de même. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils appartiennent à une autre vie.»

Un silence plana un instant, chacun se rappelant ces jours terribles qui avaient vu naître une volonté farouche d'en finir avec tout ça, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Justement…

« Lieutenant ?

« Oui Colonel ?

« Nous n'avons pas pu parler tout à l'heure… Je voulais m'assurer que tout était okay pour vous.

« Ca va, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Vous devez penser à vous d'abord.

« Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'ai pas su vous protéger et vous voilà à la merci de Bradley.

« Arrêtez Colonel. Ce n'est pas votre rôle de me protéger.

« Si. Je vous l'ai promis ce jour là. Je vous protégerai tous et j'ai échoué.

« Colonel, j'ai choisi moi-même de vous suivre, quelque soit le chemin que vous prendriez. Nous savions tous dès le début quels en seraient les enjeux et les risques. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

« Mais…

« Ca suffit. Je ne me plains pas, alors vous n'avez pas de raison de le faire à ma place. En plus, vous qui êtes un fin stratège vous devriez voir qu'il y a là une opportunité à saisir. Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut garder ses amis près de soi et ses ennemis plus près encore ? En étant sous les ordres directs de Bradley, je pourrai en apprendre plus sur lui et sur ce qui se manigance dans l'armée. Et qui sait, je pourrai peut-être même le surprendre s'il baisse sa garde.

« Je vous l'interdit ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

« Malheureusement Colonel, cette décision ne nous appartient plus vraiment et encore moins à vous qu'à moi. Je suis une grande fille, ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien. »

Riza se leva pour porter dans l'évier leurs tasses auxquelles ils n'avaient pas touchées, et entreprit de les rincer.

Roy se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Lieutenant, vous me promettez de ne rien faire de dangereux. »

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je ne fais jamais de promesse si je sais ne pas pouvoir les tenir Colonel. Vous devriez le savoir. »

Il s'approcha plus prêt dans son dos, il devinait ses muscles s'activer sous sa chemise à chacun de ses mouvements. Il se rappela avec précision le tatouage qui y était dessiné.

Le souvenir de ce jour, où elle lui avait dévoilé les secrets de son père… Elle s'était dévêtue dans la pénombre du bureau de son père, défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise, faisant glisser le fin tissu sur ses épaules délicates, révélant les courbes du dessin, les écritures qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Plus qu'une formule alchimique, ce dessin représentait à lui seul toute la magie, tout le mystère que représentait la jeune fille pour lui.

Il n'avait osé y toucher alors.

Il tendit son bras et attrapa sa main qui tenait encore l'éponge.

Riza se figea. Elle avait pleine conscience de la présence de Roy dans son dos et de la tension qui avait soudain envahi l'atmosphère.

Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés seul à seul à maintes reprises. Dans leur bureau, une voiture ou un compartiment de train… mais jamais le risque de céder n'avait été fort. Ici dans ce petit appartement, ils savaient que quelque part, un lit les attendait s'ils décidaient de sauter le pas.

« Riza. J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire que tu ne tenteras rien qui puisse te mettre en danger. »

« Colonel. Vous ne devriez pas vous tenir si près. Ce n'est pas correct. »

Roy prit une grande inspiration, concentrant toute sa volonté pour la libérer et s'écarter d'elle, mais il s'en trouvait littéralement incapable. Son envie était plus forte.

Il l'aimait et d'une manière ou d'une autre Bradley avait déjà percé son secret, alors pourquoi ne pas consommer cette union impossible maintenant et profiter de ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, la tenir dans ses bras toute une nuit ?

« Je ne suis plus ton Colonel. »

Riza lui tournait toujours le dos, elle n'osait plus se retourner.

« Vous restez malgré tout Colonel et moi un premier lieutenant. Nous ne travaillons plus ensemble c'est vrai, mais nous appartenons toujours à l'armée. »

Roy posa sa main sur sa hanche et la fit se retourner doucement.

« Riza, je ne suis plus ton Colonel. Je ne suis plus l'apprenti de ton père depuis longtemps non plus. Malgré tous mes efforts pour te garder toujours à bonne distance émotionnelle, le pire que je craignais s'est produit. Alors ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas possible, parce que vois-tu, je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne veux plus voir mes rêves s'écrouler. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais je voudrais pour cette nuit, même si cela ne doit arriver qu'une seule fois, te tenir dans mes bras. »

Riza posa ses mains sur son torse avec fermeté :

« Roy, nous ne devons pas. Qu'est-ce que cela va nous apporter de céder ?

« Que veux-tu que cela nous retire ? Riza, à moins que tu ne me dises que tu ne m'aimes pas et qu'au plus profond de toi l'idée de passer une nuit avec moi te révulse, je ne te lâcherais pas. »

Riza baissa ses yeux.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas dire ça.

« Alors laisse moi t'aimer cette nuit. Mieux encore, aimons-nous. Je ne veux pas prendre mais partager ce moment avec toi. Ce soir rien ne s'y oppose, ne pensons pas à demain. »

Roy l'attira tout contre lui, la serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Nous nous aimons depuis trop longtemps. Je veux ce soir, me sentir vivant dans tes bras, respirer ton odeur, j'ai besoin de toi, cette nuit, plus que jamais… »

Riza sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et s'embraser. Elle avait beau se dire que tout cela n'était pas bien, toute sa conscience le lui criait, mais son amour pour Roy était plus fort que tout. Elle aussi désirait cette nuit.

Il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre que lui dans son cœur, ils n'étaient forts qu'à deux, alors pourquoi lutter plus longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ? Pourquoi continuer à se poser toutes ces questions et s'imposer des barrières quand plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre ?

Il la voulait, elle le désirait, alors où était le problème ?

« Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas.

« Très bien. Je n'insiste pas. Je préfère cela plutôt que tu te forces. »

Roy la libéra bien à contrecœur et commença à s'éloigner vers la porte.

« Excuse moi Riza. Mon attitude n'a pas été correcte. Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas.

« Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends.

« En tout cas, sache que j'aurai toujours un œil sur toi et que tu ne quitteras pas mes pensées.

« Toi non plus. »

Roy sortit et Riza referma la porte. Elle s'y adossa et se laissa glisser le long du bois, écoutant les pas de Roy s'éloigner dans les escaliers.

_Ne pouvais-tu pas prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui dire la vérité ? Est-ce si difficile ? Tu l'aimes et il t'aime, alors qu'attends-tu de plus ?_

Comment lui avouer sans avoir honte que malgré son âge, elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille ? Qu'elle n'avait jamais connu de garçon, que ne pouvant l'avoir lui, elle s'était fermée à l'amour.

Mais est-ce si important que ça ?

Elle se releva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte, la décrochant presque de ses gonds et s'élança dans la cage d'escalier.

Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour le rattraper :

« Roy ! »

Il se retourna juste au bon moment pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. Le choc les projeta contre le mur, manquant les faire chuter dans les marches.

Emportée par sa fougue, Riza s'empara de la bouche de Roy, qui surpris, mit une bonne minute avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui retourner le baiser avec ferveur.

« Riza, attend... je ne peux plus respirer. »

Rouge de honte, elle s'écarta vivement de lui.

« Je suis désolée… » Gênée, elle baissa les yeux, « Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience… en fait pas d'expérience du tout… »

Il fallut un long moment, qui parut une éternité à Riza, pour que Roy comprenne le sens de l'aveu que Riza venait de lui faire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui releva le menton pour l'embrasser avec une infinie douceur.

« Tes baisers ont un goût d'infini Riza, parce que ce sont les tiens. »

Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et remonter les étages jusqu'à l'appartement dont la porte était restée ouverte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la repoussa du pied et s'avança dans la pièce où il déposa Riza à terre avant de reprendre leur baiser.

Il fit passer ses lèvres dans son cou et murmura dans son oreille : « Tu as peur ? »

Riza déglutit et lâcha un « oui » rauque mais dans le même temps elle lui prit sa main et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Je te promet d'être doux. »

Tout en l'embrassant, Riza fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et tira doucement sur sa chemise pour la faire sortir de son pantalon. Une fois fait, elle fit glisser ses mains sous le tissu et caressa lentement la peau chaude de Roy, avant de s'attaquer aux boutonnières.

Roy eut une pensée fugitive pour Riza. Elle serait ce soir comme elle était dans la vie, elle n'était pas exempte de peur, mais il savait que pour rien au monde elle ne reculerait.

A son tour, il fit glisser la chemise de Riza hors de son pantalon et lui caressa le dos. Il retraça à l'aveugle les lignes du cercle qui y était dessiné.

« C'est toi qui m'a donné naissance Riza… »

Il la sentit frémir sous ses caresses alors qu'il passait sur les cicatrices qu'il lui avait infligées…Riza lui sourit, rassurante :

« Et c'est toi qui a fait de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. »

Elle attira de nouveau son visage vers le sien.

La chemise de Roy tomba au sol, suivie de peu par celle de Riza. Ils se retrouvaient torse nu l'un contre l'autre.

Roy pouvait sentir encore le parfum de son savon sur sa peau. Il passait le bout de ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, revenant sur ses hanches, remontant lentement, frôlant sa poitrine sans oser pour autant s'y attarder pour le moment.

Les mains tremblantes, Riza lui défit sa ceinture et les premiers boutons de son pantalon, s'arrêtant toutefois avant d'ôter les derniers et d'atteindre la zone sensible de Roy.

Sa respiration s'était sensiblement accélérée, devenant presque douloureuse et elle n'avait quasiment plus de salive.

Sentant sa gêne, Roy lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et les remonta sur son torse.

« Laisse je vais le faire… Nous avons le temps. »

« J'ai tellement peur de te décevoir.

« Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir. Je t'aime. Tu es magnifique, et douce… tu me rends fou !

« Alors, raison de plus pour ne pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Elle s'écarta de lui et sans le quitter des yeux, entreprit de défaire les attaches de son pantalon qui rejoignit leurs chemises.

Roy retira de même le sien. Craignant que la vue de son caleçon déformé ne l'effraie, il s'approcha d'elle et tout en l'embrassant la coucha sur le lit.

Riza poussa sur ses jambes pour se remonter sur les oreillers. Roy ne savait comment se placer pour ne pas la gêner, mais il ne pouvait plus cacher le désir qu'il avait d'elle.

Elle lui murmura :

« Attend. »

Se soulevant à moitié, elle réussit à tirer le drap et à le passer sur eux pudiquement.

Une fois cela fait, elle reprit ses caresses dans son dos, descendant jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon, passant sur son fessier dont les muscles se contractaient, remontant de nouveau à l'élastique, y passant un doigt hésitant.

« Riza… Il est encore temps…

« Non Roy, je le veux, j'en ai envie autant que toi. »

Elle fit alors glisser sa main dans le sous-vêtement et le tira vers le bas aussi loin qu'elle pouvait, libérant au passage le sexe de Roy qui vint frôler ses cuisses, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Roy s'écarta vivement, mais Riza le rattrapa de ses jambes.

« Ca va. »

Rassuré, il en profita pour retirer le caleçon qui lui entravait les jambes. Il était à présent entièrement nu contre Riza.

De nouveau, il faisait danser ses doigts sur sa peau douce, s'emparant après bien des hésitations de l'un de ses seins qu'il pressa avec douceur.

Il ne voulait surtout pas la braquer en agissant trop brutalement ou trop vite alors que son corps n'avait encore jamais été parcouru par un autre avant lui.

D'ailleurs cette idée ajoutait s'il était encore possible à son excitation. Il en venait même à se demander si lui serait capable de se montrer à la hauteur des attentes de sa jeune amante, si attentes elle avait…

Cette pensée fit brusquement son chemin dans son cerveau, lui coupant sur le champ ses moyens.

Riza sentant une légère variation d'humeur chez lui, lui adressa un regard interrogatif ? _Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ou de déplacé ?_

Roy enfouit son visage dans son cou, il lui dit tout bas :

« J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de décevoir tes attentes. »

Riza le regarda amusée :

« Cette fois, c'est toi qui dit des bêtises. Je n'attends rien de particulier, sinon d'être avec toi dans tes bras et d'être plus proche de toi que nous n'avons jamais été jusque là. »

Ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes et Roy lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Riza entreprenne de retirer elle-même sa culotte.

Roy n'osait plus la toucher, ce fut elle qui dut prendre sa main et la placer sur sa hanche.

« Tout va bien, je n'ai plus peur. J'ai trop envie de toi. »

Ainsi rassuré, il lui caressa sa hanche descendant jusqu'à sa cuisse, remontant lentement sur l'intérieur, caressant la peau délicate, redescendant avant d'être trop haut... remontant un peu plus… jusqu'à frôler son pubis pour s'en éloigner de suite.

Il recommença ainsi, encouragé par les faibles gémissements de Riza, jusqu'à passer ses doigts sur son sexe, le caressant tendrement, en appréciant la chaleur et la douceur, le trouvant prêt à l'accueillir.

« Riza ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se déplaça sous lui de façon à ce qu'il se place convenablement entre ses cuisses.

A sa première approche, elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif qu'elle refreina avant d'aller à sa rencontre.

La douleur se diffusa instantanément dans son bas ventre, irradiant jusqu'à son cœur.

Roy arrêta son geste et se redressa sur ses coudes pour la dévisager en arborant lui-même un air inquiet.

Riza se mordait les lèvres de douleur et ses doigts étaient convulsivement accrochés au drap.

Il hésita, devait-il continuer ou sortir ? Il savait que quoiqu'il fasse, elle souffrirait.

Il fit glisser sa propre main pour agripper celle de Riza en poursuivant le plus doucement possible son chemin en elle.

Riza lui serrait sa main à lui broyer, mais il supportait la douleur. Si elle devait souffrir par lui, alors il voulait souffrir par elle.

Enfin au plus profond, il se pencha vers Riza pour lui embrasser chaque partie de son visage pour finir par ses lèvres.

Il commença alors ses va-et-vient lentement tout en poursuivant son baiser, cherchant à détourner l'esprit de Riza de la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Enfin, il sentit la pression sur sa main se relâcher… il augmenta sensiblement son rythme, sentant Riza se soulever pour l'accompagner, s'abandonnant au plaisir.

Roy sentit Riza se tendre sous lui, un bref coup d'œil lui permit de voir qu'elle serrait de nouveau ses lèvres et qu'elle retenait sa respiration, ses paupières papillonnaient sur ses yeux révulsés.

Il comprit d'instinct que Riza atteignait le point de non retour, le plaisir se diffusa alors tout entier dans son corps pour éclater magnifiquement dans ses propres gémissements de plaisir.

Il se laissa tomber sur elle, en prenant garde toutefois de ne pas l'écraser. Mais son esprit était loin… très loin dans les limbes du bien être procuré par la jouissance.

Riza faisait jouer ses doigts rêveusement dans les cheveux de Roy descendant jusque dans sa nuque.

Pour un peu, il aurait ronronné.

« Ca va, je ne t'écrase pas trop ?

« Non, ça va. Je suis bien. »

Roy se souleva tout de même, se dégageant de Riza et se laissa retomber juste à côté d'elle. Il l'attira dans ses bras tout contre lui.

« Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui. Je sais. »

Il frottait sa joue contre ses cheveux.

En silence Riza se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'elle se dégageait de ses bras, Roy ressentit une immense perte et le froid le fit frissonner à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue l'instant avant. Déjà, elle était loin de lui.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard habillé d'un fin peignoir. Il était toujours allongé dans les draps froissés et, put-elle remarquer, à présent souillés.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et leva sa tête pour regarder les étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit.

Sans se retourner vers Roy, elle lui dit :

« Il fait bon ce soir et la nuit est vraiment belle. Le ciel est dégagé et les étoiles brillent comme jamais. Il fera beau demain. »

Roy sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir dans son cœur. Riza lui échappait et il avait envie d'hurler sa peine.

Il se leva et s'approcha dans son dos, il l'enveloppa de ses bras.

« Je ne devrais sans doute pas te le dire, mais tout ça me fait peur.

« A moi aussi, mais nous devons nous efforcer d'être fort et de voir les aspects positifs de la situation.

« Te savoir entre les mains de ce monstre me glace jusqu'au sang. »

Riza se lova dans le creux de ses bras, et laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle se saisit de sa main droite et joua avec, regardant comment elles s'épousaient parfaitement, caressant chacun de ses doigts, passant sur le dessus, là où apparaissait le cercle de transmutation qu'il s'était tracé pour vaincre Lust.

« Même séparés, nous serons toujours liés l'un à l'autre. En arborant ce cercle, c'est une partie de moi que tu portes. Ce lien est gravé dans nos chairs, ta main, mon dos. Rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever. »

Riza embrassa le cercle sur sa main.

« Je peux être affectée à l'autre bout du pays, suivre les ordres d'un autre que toi. Tu peux poursuivre ta route vers le sommet, passer entre les bras de toutes les femmes que tu veux. Jamais ce lien ne se brisera. Il se tendra mais jamais ne rompra. »

Roy resserra son étreinte sur elle :

« Il n'y aura jamais d'autres femmes, Riza. »

Riza eut un rire triste.

« Bien sûr que si. Il y en a eu avant, il y en aura après. De même qu'il se peut qu'il y ait d'autres hommes. C'est ainsi. Mais je serai à jamais ton étoile du berger, comme tu le seras pour moi. »

« Je refuse de te laisser partir. Je trouverai une solution, je te le promets. Nous ne serons pas séparés longtemps. »

Riza se retourna pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Je te fais confiance. Je crois en toi, j'y ai toujours cru. »

Roy l'embrassa à son tour.

« Mais n'avions nous pas dit, qu'il ne fallait pas penser à demain et profiter de cette nuit qui nous est offerte ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Si, il me semble bien avoir dit quelque chose comme ça.

« Alors Monsieur Mustang, qu'attendez-vous ? »

« Une invitation sans doute. »

Riza sourit de plus belle. Elle défit le nœud de sa ceinture et fit tomber son peignoir au sol.

« Cela suffit-il comme invitation ? »

Roy sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Riza lui apparaissait nimbée des rayons de la lune plus belle et désirable que jamais.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la ramena sur le lit.

« Amplement suffisant. Je ne peux refuser pareille invitation. Je dirais même que ce serait un crime de ne pas y répondre.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ».

Mais elle ne put rien rajouter à cela tant la fièvre et le désir de Roy étaient impérieux, proche du désespoir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Roy était parti. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour Riza. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était doué pour les adieux.

Elle trouva un mot sur la table de chevet :

Une salamandre était dessinée et en dessous écrit de la main de Roy les mots « Liés à jamais ».

Riza serra le mot dans son poing.

« Oui. Liés pour toujours et à jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

* * *

**NdlA : un salut à Quincey Fox qui m'a aidée à trouver l'expression être proche de ses amis, plus proche de ses ennemis...**


End file.
